Smarts and Hearts
by ninyan08
Summary: Cheesy titles don't matter! What does, is the inside! SCROSE IS BACK! This time, they are shipped off to Hogwarts in order to fulfill their parents's revenge. Wait and see! May be discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-JKR OWNS ALL CHARACTERS...EXCEPT FOR MAYBE A FEW! ;)**

I am the son of the infamous Draco Malfoy, but please, don't think bad about either him or me. We're not bad people. I know, we were the servants of the disgusting, no nosed Voldemort. We were CONTROLLED. It wasn't our fault. I'm getting off track, so let me start again. My name is Scorpious Malfoy, and this here, is my story in Hogwarts. Ha ha...stupid cheesy beginning. But, eh, no matter. It all started on a rainy Sunday afternoon in the Malfoy estate. I was "playing" with my neighbor, a 9-year old boy by the name of Aesop. He claims to be related to the idiot of a philosopher so I just whispered "Wingardio Leviosa..." and he flew 2 feet in the air. Not my fault he's such an airhead. Aesop began screaming and crying and, sorry, I was rather enjoying myself when suddenly a redhead burst into the quarters. "Why do you have him dangling from the ceiling fan?!" I was shocked. Why would anyone dare challenge the almighty Malfoy family?

I stood and glared at her, "You must be a Weasley. No good, those sorts of people."

"Ha! You're acting JUST like my father said so. I'm Rose, for your information, and yes, I AM a Weasley. If you got a problem with it, tell it to my dad." she scoffed.

"Rose, huh? I'm Scorpious, a well brought up, dignified Malfoy. You seem like a pest," I sneered. "Bothered anyone lately?"

Rose chuckled, "No. I just bottled it up to come and say hi."

She flicked her wrist and Aesop fell from the ceiling, "Bye!" I watched as she dragged that dope out of the room. I stood frigid for a while, long after she slammed our iron door. I think I'm in love.

Father called me in to his office today. I think he's mad about what happened earlier. He began muttering about honor and all that pesky stuff.

"You're going to Hogwarts," he abruptly said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "That's where all the NERDS go."

He slammed his hand on his desk, "Quiet! It's also the perfect place for revenge. That Weasley has gone too far. Sending his daughter here...and he's the Minister of Magic!"

"But-" I whined.

"Enough!" he roared. "You will go there and destroy Rose. Crush her. Make her life miserable, as I did to Potter, and then, we will see which name is king!"

I know. It absolutely SUCKS to have a dad with too much pride. But I'm okay with that. I'm not okay that I have to eliminate my crush. Now that's tough.

So here I am. I have a cart filled with stuff.

"Scorpious son, I want you to do me a favor before you go to Hogwarts," he said.

"What?" I asked scornfully. What ever it is, it's probably better then going to there..

"Run through that wall, with all you stuff," he calmly replied.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I might break my skull and then I can't beat Albus in Quidittch!" I yelled.

"No, I'm rather sane, thank you," he coughed. "Just run thought that wall."

"NO!"

"Listen to your father!"

"NEVE-"

I never got to finish that word. The red head from before crashes into me, saying, "Whoops, sorry," with a voice filled with soaking sarcasm, and I ran into the wall. Suprisingly, I felt no pain.

DRACO POV

The Weasley looked proud of her work.

She spun around and spoke, "You must be Draco."

I smirked, "And you must be a Weasley."

"May I say one thing, Draco sir," she smiled gently, "Your son is one heck of a hot guy."

She ran through the wall, and I stood, shocked. I ran through the events that just happened and started laughing. That Weasley will do that scorpion a lot of good. I sighed and began walking away. Maybe I won't kill her just yet...maybe...

Sorry for the short chapter! It's my first work, and it's plenty bad. So hey! If you feel like leaving a review, please do so! I might continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm on the train to Hogwarts. Big deal. Albus is flirting with Bella, some girl who claims to be related to a vampire. He turned and flashed me a smile. I grinned and faked a gag. Reminds me of Twilight somehow... Suddenly, a loud bang awoke me from my thoughts. "THE CANDY CART IS HERE!" sounded somewhere down the corridor. The redhead opened our door. She smiled at Albus, turned, and noticed me.

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh...it's you."

I sneered, "Hello, Weasley. How have you been?"

She ignored me and began talking to Albus, "Is it okay if I can borrow Bella for moment? Eddie wants to talk to her."

He flashed her a brilliant smile, "Go ahead."

She smiled back, "Thank you. I owe you one." She pulled Bella to her feet and shut the door.

Albus turned towards me, "So, you know Rose?"

I scoffed, "And what if I do? It doesn't mean anything to me."

He turned and faced the window, "No reason inparticular. I just thought she looked rather pretty."

My eyes widened. I knew that Albus was a playboy, but I never thought he'd go as far as to like his own cousin. As if he read my mind, he spoke up, "Grandfather disowned Ron after he set fire to the old Ministry of Magic. That means I'm not related to them anymore.I haven't had contact with my ex-uncle in years." I stared at the back of his head in shock and despair. He is in 14 relationships andanother one would be a snap. He sighed and faced me, "Maybe I'll shoot for her. I'm not sure if Dad would agree though." That's when I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew Mr. Potter wouldn't be as stupid to let his son date his best friend's daughter. It just wasn't right. Suddenly, Bella stumbled into our car.

Albus shot her his best smile, "Hey Bella."

"Hi Albus, I'm so sorry, but I have to end our relationship. I just think Eddie is a better match for me," she gave him his best pity look.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Ah, it's okay. I already have an eye on someone else." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I knew SCOROSE was hopeless. Bella sighed and went away. Albus turned toward me, "This time, it's for real." and unfortunately, I knew it was.

The train lurched for a stop and we all boarded off. Hagrid, that old giant, spotted Albus immediately and scooped him up for a bear hug. Literally.

"Albus, ol' boy, you remind me of your father so much," Hagrid grinned.

I saw Albus's face turning blue and I gently pulled at his sleeve, "Hagrid, sir, I think he's choking."

He immediately released the poor boy, "So sorry."

Albus rubbed at his throat and coughed, "Oh, it's okay. I should've known."

Hagrid brought his legendary lamp towards the direction of the school, "Now onward you all go." We nodded and walked toward the enormous castle. We had to bump into Rose.

"Hi Albus," she nodded politely then smiled toward me, "Draco." It was the first smile I've ever seen that she gave to me and I started blushing.

"Hello Rose," he grinned and patted her on the head, "How was the ride?"

She rolled her eyes, "I hated it. Eddie and Bella are a sure physical couple." I had to laugh.

She glared at me, "What's so funny?"

I looked at her, "Your face." and I stopped getting lovey dovey. She sighed and smiled at Albus, "I'll see you at the hall."


End file.
